¿Por siempre solo?
by Ivorosy
Summary: Sentaro se había percatado de algo: No necesariamente necesitaba de una pareja sentimental, del matrimonio o a "ese alguien especial" porque, finalmente se dio cuenta que ya tenía a "esas personas especiales" .


**ACLARACIONES:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son creación de Yuki Kodoma. El presente escrito, por otra parte, si es completamente mío.

**ADVERTENCÍA:** Puede contener Out of Character (OoC), leve. Posibles spoilers para los que no han visto el final del anime y en su defecto también el manga (me base en ambos).

* * *

_¡Disfruta de la lectura!_

* * *

_._

**¿Por siempre solo?**

_._

* * *

Sentaro dejó escapar un suspiro, un pesado suspiro. Admiraba el panorama del vasto y apacible mar. La briza lo llegaba a alcanzar de vez en cuando y veía a las gaviotas volar tan alto y a lo lejos. Era toda una delicia visual. Pero, a pesar de gozar de aquella vista tan extraordinaria que le regalaba la mañana, ese día no se sentía con los mejores ánimos.

Río mentalmente. Que va, estaba un poco deprimido, tenía que admitir. Era estúpida la razón a su parecer, ya que, nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso, sencillamente. Pero entonces, cuando observó a un par de enamorados, los cuales fueron ese día a la iglesia a ver si se podían casar allí mismo; Sentaro se percató de cuan enamorados estaban aquel par.

Oh, sí: El matrimonio. Aquel era un tema complicado, que si no. La unión de dos personas conllevaba a muchas cosas, tanto buenas como…No tan buenas. Y sabiendo en el lío que seguramente se metían, el joven padre sintió un poco de celos y envidia al percatarse que él no tenía a nadie de esa índole junto a él.

Tener que ver parejitas felices y melosas de allí para allá. Compartiendo afecto mutuo; besos, abrazos, caricias, secretos, vidas…Se imaginaba cuan glorioso era estar enamorado…Error, él ya había estado enamorado y no fue correspondido. Una mejor oración sería: cuan glorioso es amar y de igual forma, ser amado.

No menosprecio el sentimiento de sentir algo especial por alguna persona en particular. Puesto que creía firmemente que el verdadero amor era el de ver aquella persona querida feliz, fuera con quién fuera, incluso si no fuera uno mismo.

Pero vamos, ver a esas parejitas, y no sólo a esas parejitas, sino a sus propios amigos cercanos, teniendo a "ese alguien" con quién pasar el resto de tu vida, para tener una propia familia, un hogar, intimidad…Volvió a suspirar pesaroso. Le provocaba cierta soledad.

Sí, bueno, era sólo a veces y rara vez. Además de que era un _padre_, por lo que de antemano estaba al tanto que de allí en adelante sería un soltero de por vida. La simple mención de "matrimonio", para él, ya era un tabú; y estuvo más que dispuesto a hacer el sacrificio. Porque, al fin y al cabo supo que el "amor de pareja" nunca fue lo suyo. Tuvo que esperar casi dieciséis años para enamorarse por primera vez, y cuando lo hizo, no tuvo tanta suerte. Y luego, era un completo despistado para percatarse de los sentimientos de los demás, especialmente a lo que a chicas se refería. La prueba viviente era su propia y mejor amiga de la infancia, Ritsuki. Tantos años conociéndose y conviviendo y jamás se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia él. Se sintió el idiota más grande en cuanto los pillo. Negó con la cabeza.

—_No, no…Soy un completo fracaso en esos temas. _

El hombre se levantó. Ya era suficiente de estar pensando en aquel tema, además esa misma noche quedo en encontrarse con sus amigos. No podían verlo así de apagado. Se dirigió para la iglesia. Había tomado un pequeño intermedio antes de continuar con sus labores parroquiales.

Apenas un paso dentro de esta, y una bolita de niños rodearon a Sentaro, todos felices y emocionados. Gritoneando cosas como:

— ¡Padre Sentaro, padre Sentaro, hay que jugar!

— ¡Padre Sentaro! ¿Podría llevarme en sus hombros?

— ¡Hey, padre Sentaro! ¿Por qué no toca la batería?

Y demás frases de ese estilo. El hombre sonrió alegre y les contestó a todos y cada uno de ellos. De no ser porque tenía que estudiar la bendita universidad, cosa que nunca se le dio, ni siquiera la preparatoria, hubiera sido maestro de preescolar e incluso primaria. Aunque, ser sacerdote tampoco estaba para nada mal. El era un creyente y siempre disfrutó estar en la iglesia y escuchar la palabra, además de que, podía dar clases a niños y estar rodeado por ellos. Un mejor _ trabajo_—porqué, sencillamente no lo veía como trabajo, ya que, lo disfrutaba y a eso no se le podía decir "trabajo" realmente— no pudo a ver escogido. Era feliz haciendo lo que hacía y eso era mucho y demasiado.

.

El día transcurrió como cualquier otro. Risas, juegos, papeleos de la iglesia y una que otra llamada atención del padre que le asesoraba…Bueno, era algo usual aquello ultimo.

Cuando por fin era hora de irse, el hombre recordó su cita con Kaoru o como él mejor le había bautizado: Richi. También vería a Ritsuki y probablemente a "pá".

En el camino, el hombre rememoró viejos tiempos. De cuando conoció a Richi, los buenos ratos que pasaban los tres juntos. Sus reuniones para tocar buen _jazz_…Oh, dios, esos días celestiales, jamás serían olvidadas, al menos no por él. No, nunca, jamás.

Tenía tantos sentimientos mezclados y haciendo alboroto en su interior al a ver aludido al pasado. Sonreía tan nostálgico y casi y a punto de derramar una escurridiza lágrima. Sacudió la cabeza y mejor se concentro en su recorrido.

.

— ¡Sentaro! Qué bueno, ya has llegado— exclamó Ritsuki, al verlo cruzar la puerta.

El hombre divisó a la mujer y sonrió afable. Los dos se acercaron el uno con el otro para poder saludarse. Sentaro observó con más atención a la ya madura Ritsuki. Debía a aceptar que el cabello corto no se le veía mal. Traía un vestido y un delantal, además de sus pantuflas; era un aspecto bastante casual y a la vez bastante casero. Bajo el rostro hasta el nivel de la barriga de la mujer, que por si fuera poco, ya tenía unos ocho meses de embarazo.

— ¿Cómo está mi niño? — habló despacio y con cariño. Ritsuki llevó sus manos a los laterales de su estómago y no dejaba de mostrarse sonriente.

— Kaoru vendrá aquí en unos segundos, seguro que ya ha escuchado tu voz. No tardará— avisó Ritsuki en cuanto el hombre terminó de hablar.

Sentaro volvió a erguirse.

— Ya…Ese Richi ¿Está muy ocupado?

Ritsuki negó con la cabeza.

— No, es sólo que está…

Entonces fueron interrumpidos por un hombre de lentes y cabello negro que salía de uno de los cuartos con una leve sonrisa al ver a su amigo el "sacerdote" .

— ¡Vaya, Richi, como tardas!

— ¡Calla, estaba preparando los últimos detalles para la cena! — objetó Kaoru indignado. Sentaro rió burlón.

— Cierto…Se me había olvidado que en el estado de Ritsuki, tú tienes que llevar el mandil en la casa— tanto la mujer como él rieron.

Kaoru se cruzo de brazos e hizo un pequeño mohín.

— Hmph. Bueno ya, que se enfría.

.

El resto de las horas fue una conversación agradable, respecto a cosas en general: Trabajo, tanto del "sacerdote" Sentaro, como el médico Kaoru y la maestra Ritsuki, que por cierto estaba incapacitada por obvias razones. Igualmente hubo que una que otra broma y cosas triviales, ponerse al día con sus vidas... Lo mejor, fue el de recordar los viejos tiempos. Aquellas pasajeras y gratas reuniones en el sótano para tocar, a criterio de Sentaro, el mejor género musical de la historia.

— Ah, sí. ¿Qué días aquellos, no? — aludió Ritsuki, con una pequeña sonrisita melancólica. Acariciaba su vientre, con sumo amor, al igual que como evocaba esos días.

— Si…Definitivamente lo fueron— secundó Sentaro, con bebida en mano. Igualmente miraba taciturno, el agua dentro del cristal.

— Y lo seguirán siendo— aseguró Kaoru—. Aunque bueno, tal vez ya no toquemos tan seguido como antes…Pero definitivamente, lo mantendremos.

— Como aquella vez, ¿no? — citó Sentaro, refiriéndose a cuando se habían reunido todos para volver a tocar. Ese, sin duda alguna fue un excelente rencuentro.

— Exacto.

— ¡Oye toquemos algo, ya, ahora mismo! — exclamó de la nada Kawabuchi.

— ¿Hablas en serio? — dijo Kaoru escéptico.

— Claro ¿Por qué no?

— Pero…No hay batería.

— No importa, improvisaré. Ya te lo dije, el jazz es improvisación. Sólo, es dejarse llevar.

— Tienes razón ¡Entonces, vamos!

.

Que decir, fue tiempo valioso. Tiempo inolvidable y solemne. No importaba que Sentaro estuviera utilizando una mesa de madera y unas cucharas de el mismo material para tocar…Igual con el piano se escuchaba bastante bien…Y, analizándolo a fondo, a pesar de esa repentina batería, el sonido, era agradable al oído.

Ritsuki los acompaño todo el rato. Disfrutando de la música y de vez en cuando, acompañándolos con su voz: fue en "My favorite things".

Los tres, en una perfecta armonía y convivencia. Así eran ellos.

Sentaro miró la escena…Se sentía tan: ¡Tan vivo! ¡Tan feliz! ¡Tan eufórico! Palabras eran poco para describir en el estado en el que se hallaba. Entonces, recapituló lo que había estado pensado en la mañana. Fue cuando finalmente se percató de algo:

No necesariamente necesitaba de una pareja sentimental, del matrimonio o a "ese alguien especial" porque, finalmente se dio cuenta que ya tenía a "esas personas especiales" y las que venían en camino.

Y, por supuesto, el amor de pareja era algo realmente extraordinario e indiscutiblemente muchísimo más; pero la amistad, la amistad era igual de sublime y maravillosa. Inclusive, quizás, un poquitín más.

Los amigos son la familia que escoges, y Sentaro había escogido bastante bien. Tenía a los mejores amigos que nunca jamás lograría tener. Eran personas que con éxito llenaban ese vacío.

El hombre rió como nunca, la felicidad que invadía su pecho era fulminante.

No le faltaba nada en la vida: Tenía un trabajo al cual amaba, un hogar, una familia y sobre todo, tenía: _Amigos y jazz_

¿Qué más podría faltar?

— _¡La vida es bella! _

Definitivamente, esa sería la última vez que sintiera soledad en su vida.

.


End file.
